The Diaz Curse
by Bonnie759
Summary: Marco is no longer the "Safe Kid" As he begins to learn that he is sharing body's with a Demon version of himself but as time goes on he will need to battle for control of his body and on top of that stop a being of mass destruction at the same time what could go wrong right? Their may be Starco at some point in the story who know only time could tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Demons**

It was the day before the blood moon ball everything seemed normal or so they thought. Marco was never the same after the blood moon ball.

For some odd reason every time Ludo and his army try to get star's wand, for some odd reason Marco has this sudden erg to kill one of them. Star took notice of this when he started to choke Spike hands.

"Will get you next time Star Butterfly!" Ludo shouted and walked into his grey portal along with his minions. Star only took a deep sigh before looking at Marco's direction.

She see's Marco clenching his right fist. "M-Marco?" Star asked and reached out to him. Marco turned around his eyes tearing up. "Marco are you ok?" Star asked again a bit of worry in her voice.

"Why do you ask Star?" Marco asked the blonde in confusion. Star wiped away a tear on his face. "You were crying for some odd reason." Star said showing him his tear. "I'm just tired that's all." Marco said walking towards the house.

Star couldn't help but look at him strangely shrugging off anything that's off about Marco. A few hours later Star and Marco reached the house. Once Marco opened the door he found Janna and Jackie sitting on the couch.

"Hey Marco." Jackie waved at him with a smile. "H-Hey Jackie what are you doing here?" Marco asked a slight blush on his face. "Were bored." Janna replied with a smile. "And how is that my problem?" Marco asked a bit annoyed.

"We just thought how about a sleep over at Marcos house?" Asked Janna. Marco only faced palmed and continued walking upstairs. "Why are you guys here anyway?" Star asked the two girls. "I just wanted his help on my homework." Jackie stated.

"I'm just here to annoy him and take his wallet." Janna then took out Marco's wallet out of her pocket. "Okay!" Star shouted with a smile.

 **Meanwhile with Marco**

Marco kept walking upstairs ignore the talk the girls were having downstairs. Marco opened the door to his room and dropped his backpack onto the floor. Marco lay down on his bed relaxing a bit before he does his homework.

But before Marco could close his eyes he heard a voice come into his head saying, " _ **You aren't normal anymore!**_ " Marco shot his head up looking everywhere to find where the voice was coming from.

" _ **You can't get rid of me!**_ " The voice shouted at him. Marco couldn't help but hold on the sides of his head like if it were trying to pop off. " _ **I am a part of you now!**_ " It snarled at Marco. Marco couldn't help but shout, "Get out of my head!" Once Marco said that the voice stopped. He walked up to his mirror and he sees himself. But what was different about his reflection was that he had horns coming out of his head, and his eyes were pure black and the red dot on the eye was his pupil.

Marco couldn't help but look at the new him. "What is happening to me?" Marco asked himself. " _ **You are losing control!**_ " The voice from before shouted. "Where are you?" Marco shouted looking around his room.

" _ **Right behind you!**_ " Marco turned around and found his reflection wearing the same uniform as the one of the blood moon ball. "What do you want?" Marco asked fear consuming him. " _ **What I always wanted…to take over!**_ " Without any warning his reflection turned into black smoke and was now surrounding Marco.

The black smoke started to go inside of Marco. After a few seconds the smoke was gone. Before Marco could question what just happened he saw star at his door. "Hey Marco Jackie need your help on homework." Star announced to him. Marco just shrugged off what just happened and followed Star down stairs.

After Marco was done helping Jackie with her homework Marco decided to go into the living room and watch some T.V.

Janna and Jackie were also in the living room with Marco. "So what's on T.V.?" Janna asked. "Nothing of interest." Marco replied with a small chuckle. Marco was skipping threw channels until he stopped at the news channel. "Breaking News we have evidence to believe that a Man with a black coat is destroying bits and pieces of this town so please stay inside…and lock your doors." The man on the news shouted.

"Whelp looks like we're stuck here for the night." Janna said while lifting her legs onto the coffee table. "That reminds me where are your parents Marco?" Jackie asked. "There on some business trip and won't be coming back until next month." Marco replied.

The next day came along and the four started walking to school together. "So who do you think that man is?" Janna asked a bit curious. "I don't know but let's hope we don't bump into him." Jackie said with a bit of fear.

They were still a few blocks away and were still in an awkward silence. " _ **So what are you going to do?**_ " The voice spoke to him. " _What are you talking about?_ " Marco asked the voice. " _ **Well for starters you want to impress this Jackie girl.**_ " The voice spoke to him. " _And your point is?_ " Marco asked again. " _ **What's your plan on killing this threat to your girlfriend?**_ " The voice said to him.

" _W-What she's n-not my g-girlfriend!_ " Marco shouted at the voice in his head. " _ **Right and I'm just a figment of your imagination.**_ " The voice spoke sarcastically at Marco. Before Marco can pick an argument with the voice in his head they were already at the school.

But that's not what made Marco look in fear. It was the Man with the black coat walking into the school. The others looked at each other in confusion. But they were answered with the principal talking into the mike, "Okay students I want you to all go into the cafeteria for an important assembly."

Everyone did as they were told and walked into the cafeteria sitting in the bleachers. Everyone was already chatting with one another as to why we have an assembly. "What is going on?" Marco asked his friends.

"I don't know but something tells me I need my wand out." Star said while twirling her wand. "What I want to know is why that guy is here of all places." Jackie stated a bit scared. "Yeah that does seem a bit off." Janna said while stroking her chin.

The doors opened with a loud crash as if they blew up. The man with a black coat was now walking inside the cafeteria everyone looking in fear. Star clenched at her wand, Marco clenched his fist, Jackie was looking at awe, and Janna was curious as to what will happen next.

The man walked to the center of the cafeteria and looked up at the audience. "Which one of you is Marco Diaz?" The man spoke looking at the crowd. Everyone looked at his direction, and Marco couldn't help but gulp.

The man gestured for him to come down. Marco sat there for a minute then finally stood up and walked down the bleachers and towards the man. "So you're Marco Diaz correct?" The man asked. Marco only nodded.

The man simply smiled and grabbed Marco by his shirt and threw him into the wall. Marco groaned in pain but still kept eye contact. "Hm not bad but you still lack skill." He stated. While he was distracted Star jumped off the bleachers and shouted, "Sparkling Narwhal blast!"

A bright light came out of Stars wand and out came out a school of Narwhals charging at the man. The man was directly hit by the blast and a small explosion of glitter came after wards. Everyone looked in awe as Star smirked.

But soon that smirk faded when the man was still standing without a scratch on him. He looked at Star with a creepy smile, "My turn!" He lifted his hand and aimed it directly at Star and shouted, "Electro Flame!" and out came out a fire blast mixed with electricity.

Star closed her eyes waiting for the blast to hit her but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Marco standing in front of her but what was different was his face and eyes.

His eyes were pure black and small red light in the middle to resemble the pupil. Not only that but he had on the skull mask he wore in the blood moon ball. "Now it's my turn!" his voice was distorted and deep.

 **(A/N:I hope you guys enjoy this new series I'm making and don't worry this won't affect my other stories you enjoy so much, anyway please REVIEW!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The man looked at Marco for a brief second before he started to chuckle. "It's about time you showed your true colors _DIAZ_!" The man pulled down on his hood to reveal a brown haired man with scars on his face. Marco only stared at the man before saying, "What purpose do you have here!" Marco yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" The man cracked his neck and fist and summoned a large scythe. "To rid of you from this world." Before he could answer the man charged at him and swung his scythe, only to be caught by Marco's hands. When Marco caught the blade the ground below him broke.

Marco couldn't help but grunt from the amount of force the man put into his swing. "Strong…good I like a challenge." The man smirked at Marco and back flipped back to his normal spot. "Let's do this shall we?" The man asked with an evil smirk.

Marco looked back at the awe looking star before saying, "Stay low." Before Star could comprehend what he just said Marco began to charge the man who only smiled? Marco was about to throw a punch but was interrupted by a giant gash to the side.

Marco fell to the ground putting a hand on his huge wound trying to stop the blood flow. "Such an arrogant boy." The man said as he threw another slash at Marco but was blocked by a spell from Star. "I won't let you hurt Marco!" Star yelled as she threw another spell attack at the man. When the blast hit he was still standing.

"Silly girl magic can't harm me" Star was met with a knee to the gut which caused her to drop her wand. "No matter how powerful they might be." He then kicked Star in the face and into a wall which broke when her back made contact. Marco couldn't help but grit his teeth.

 _Dam bastard you'll pay for that!_ Marco thought to himself. He quickly charged at him but his attack was to no avail as he was sent knocked back to where he previously was. "Humph even you can't stop me from" He was cut off by a giant fire blast to the face.

The man swung his scythe to sweep away the dust. His eyes widen when he saw Marco standing his left hen engulfed in fire. His eyes glowing brighter. He teleported behind the man but before he could react he was sent to the other side of the cafeteria.

 _What the?! How is this?_ The man's thoughts were cut off short when, "I won't let you hurt my friends." And with that being said he charged the man again. The man blocked Marco's attacks with his scythe but when he blocked the last attack his scythe broke.

The man looked in disbelief but quickly blocked Marco's attack again.

"How did you manage to break my weapon?" The man asked curious. Marco only back flipped and charged him again. But before Marco could lay a single finger on him the man stabbed Marco with his two fingers which caused his power to go away.

Marco fell to the ground but before he hit the ground the man grabbed his head and whispered in his ear, "Till next time twerp." And slammed his face into his knee and into the ground and vanished.

Everyone was silent still shocked on what to do. Jackie was the first one to run down to Marco's aid. Janna came following her but to Stars aid. Jackie quickly put her ear into Marco's chest. Jackie sighed in relief, "Good he's still breathing." Jackie said.

"Janna how's Star doing!" She quickly yelled. "She's okay a bit bruised but doing fine!" Yelled Janna as she helped Star up. Everyone in the cafeteria only stared for a few minutes then started to leave talking about what just occurred.

"Star are you ok?" asked Jackie. "I'm fine I seen worse." Star smiled. "Is Marco ok?" asked Star. Jackie nodded. Star sighed in relief. "Hey star can I ask you something?" Asked Janna. Star gave her, her full attention. "What was all that about?" She asked her wanting to know what happened to Marco.

"I wish I knew but something tells me that this is going to change our lives forever." Star stated.

 **The Diaz House**

Star was on her mirror calling a certain Demon for info. "Star? Hey I did not expect you calling me so…what up?" Tom asked. "What did you do to Marco?" Star yelled at the demon. Tom only looked at Star in confusion. "Why is that when Marco snaps his eyes turn pitch black with a red dot in the middle?" She asked the demon again.

"Wait…did you say his eyes change pitch black?" Tom asked the princess. Star only nodded in response. "Shit out of everything now the curse decides to start?" Tom spoke to himself. "Curse what are you talking about?" Star asked him. "Look Star for what is worth stay away from Marco every time you see his eyes change ok?" Asked the demon.

"Wha…why?" Asked a confused Star. "Look just… stay away from him until I get there."Yelled Tom as he hung up the call. _What was all that about?_ Star thought to herself. She walked to downstairs and into the living room to find Marco sleeping sound asleep on the couch.

 _I wonder what got Tom all scared about?_ Star walked pat him and into the kitchen to a get a quick snack. _What did he mean by curse?_ Star thought to herself. She was the answered with a knock on the door. Star quickly answered the door to find Jackie behind it. "Hey Star can I come in?" She asked. Star nodded and allowed her in. "How's he doing?" Jackie asked looking at the sleeping Marco.

"He's resting…but I asked for some help from a friend." Star replied. "Who'd you ask?" Jackie questioned. Star slightly blush before replying, "My ex boyfriend." Star chuckled nervously. Jackie chuckled at Star blushing before saying, "So what he say?"

"He said something about a curse and to stay away from him when he snaps." Star replied. "Curse what does he mean by that?" Jackie asked the princess. "I don't know but it had him spooked which is not a good sign." Star said.

 **(A/N: Hey guys sorry if this chapter was a bit short I had writers block anyway I hoped ye enjoyed and I see ya'll later take care BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Marco's dream**

 _Where the hell am I?_ Marco thought to himself. Marco stood up from where he was laying to find that he was surrounded by darkness. He started to walk in a random direction only to hear the sound of water.

Marco looked down to find he was standing on water. Before he could question he felt chain being wrapped around his arms. _What the hell is happening?_ Marco thought but his question was answered by something pulling him down.

Marco was now under the water and standing in front of him was himself with the uniform from the blood moon ball. His eyes glowing bright. " _ **Your move MARCO.**_ " The figure said.

Marco jumped and threw a kick at the figure for it to be blocked. Marco threw multiple punches at him but he only blocked. " _ **Come on I know you can do better.**_ " The figure shouted by throwing a fire ball at him.

Marco tried to dodge it but was to no avail; he was hit and fell to the ground. Marco tried to get back up but was engulfed in chains and wasn't able to move. The figure walked up to him and smirked, " _ **Soon you will lose everyone you care about.**_ " He stated and began to walk away not before finishing it with, " **including Star.** "

In with that note he vanished and Marco started to be engulfed in a bright light.

 **The real world**

Marco woke up with a souring pain on his right arm. Marco looked around to find he was in the living room. He sat up cracking his back and neck. "(Yawn) how long was I out?" Marco said aloud rubbing his eyes.

"Three days." A familiar voice spoke to him. Marco turned around to see Star smiling at him. "I was out for that long?" Marco shouted surprised. Marco stood up from the couch only to drop to the ground.

"Marco!" Star shouted worried. She quickly went to his side and helped him up. "Marco are you ok?" Star asked him. "Y-yeah I'm fine why?" Marco asked her. "Because you're right arm is smoking." Star pointed out.

Marco looked at his right arm and it was in fact smoking. Marco looked at his arm from under his shirt to find his arm slowly turning into a demon's arm.

"It's nothing Star." Marco replied with a low voice. Before Star could ask him Jackie came in from upstairs. "M-Marco you're okay." She quickly hugged the safe kid who was now blushing from the sudden hug.

"J-Jackie what are y-you doing here?" Marco asked a bit flustered and confused. "I thought you needed help." Jackie told him letting him go.

Before he could ask any more questions a giant wall of fire appeared in the back yard. Everyone went out to the back yard to investigate.

Once outside Star recognized the vehicle in front of them. The doors opened and out came what look like a teen who loved rock bands. The only thing that makes him different is the horns on his head and the third eye.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" Marco asked the demon annoyed. "You still don't know even after what happened to you?" Tom asked Marco who was confused. "Tom enough with the confusion and tell us what's going on?" Star asked him.

Tom sighed and looked at the girl who was behind Marco. "Who is she?" Tom asked squinting at Jackie. "She's a friend now what are you doing here." Marco asked hovering and arm in front of Jackie.

"I'm here to see if the curse has activated." Tom asked so simply. "Marco what is he talking about." Asked a confused Jackie. Marco only looked at her and back at Tom.

"Curse? What are you talking about?" Asked Marco. His question was then answered by the voice in his head. " _ **He means me idiot!**_ " The voice told him.

Before Marco knew it his whole body was engulfed in darkness. The darkness slowly faded and Marco appeared wearing the outfit from the blood moon ball. Except he wasn't wearing the mask this time.

"Hello Tom's." Demon Marco said smirking at him. Tom eyes were wide with surprise and horror. "Star stay out of this battle." Tom stated firmly. Jackie quickly went beside Star. Star only nodded and created a barrier around them.

Tom was now in his fighting stance, as was Marco. The two charged each other colliding each fist with one another. The two were now equal in power and now holding hand trying to throw the other off.

"How are this strong you barely came to this world." Tom questioned. "It's interesting how that works isn't it?" Demon Marco asked kneeing Tom in the stomach and throwing him in the air. Demon Marco jumped to his height and grabbed him and began to nose dive down with Tom in his arms.

When they reached the ground a large explosion was the after affect. When the dust finally cleared both Star and Jackie were shells shocked. They saw Marco floating and Tom on the ground badly injured. Demon Marco aimed a fire ball at Toms back and when it made contact Tom's cloths were now smoking.

Demon Marco chuckled at the sight of the fallen demon. "Looks like you will be no…more." Marco charged up a flame thrower and threw the attack at Tom. The attack was deflected by something.

Demon Marco looked up to see Star with her wand raised. Marco only smirked and the two threw attacks at each other. The two spells collided with each other a big puff of smoke came after wards.

Star squinted to see if anything was still there. Star dropped her wand, her whole body felt like it went limp. She turned around to see Marco standing behind her. Stars eyes went wide, "You're lucky Marco cares for you or else." She was kneed in the stomach and she fell to the ground.

"You'd be dead by now." Marco turned his head and looked at Jackie. He smiled at her and signaled her to walk towards him. Jackie stood there frozen for a bit but then walked up to him.

Once she was close enough demon Marco leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Tell your friends they may have won the battle but the war has just begun." Demon Marco laughed and flew away into the sky.

 **(A/N: Hey guys I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter I just winged it this time I had a lot of writers block so yeah hoped you enjoyed and please REVIEW!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jackie just stood there staring at the sky as she just saw her own friend turn into something terrible. Jackie just shook of the wired feeling in her stomach and ran to Stars aid.

"Star…Star you ok?" Jackie asked shaking the girl on the floor. Star slowly opened her eyes and stood up. "W-What happened?" Star asked. Jackie could only stare at the sky.

"Is your friend okay?" Jackie asked her. "Tom!" Star shouted and both girls ran to his side. Tom stood up a hand on his forehead.

"Tom you okay?" Star asked the demon. "Yeah I'm fine what happened?" Tom asked the two. "I wish I knew." Jackie stated also clueless as well. Tom walked up to Jackie and stared at her.

"Umm...what are you doing?" Jackie asked. "What did he say?" Tom asked. "Oh right um he said 'you may have won the battle but the war isn't over' then he laughed and flew away." She told the two teens.

"What are we going to do?" Star asked a bit scared for her best friend. "I…I don't know." Tom said ashamed that he wasn't powerful enough to fight the possessed Marco.

 **Marcos P.O.V**

I was walking down the empty hall ways of the mall. Surprisingly everyone was minding their own business until. "Hey!" I hear a familiar and annoying voice behind me.

I turn around to find the little annoying kid from karate class in the mall. "Well if it isn't little boy Diaz what's wrong mommy couldn't make it to the mall?" He said while making a sad crying like face.

Marco only smiled and walked up to him. Before the kid could say more Marco grabbed him by his head and pulled him up to his face. Marco opened his eyes and they were glowing blood red.

"Say that shit again and see what happens." Marco stated and he dropped the kid on his knees. The rich kid looked at Marco with widen scared eyes, "What are you?" He said.

Marco only smiled and his eyes grew brighter and he kicked him in the face dropping him. "Your worst nightmare." And with that Marco walked away from the scared little boy.

As Marco was walking he was suddenly stopped by chains wrapping around his whole body. Marco looked at the source and he gritted his teeth. I Standing in front of him was Tom. "Miss me Diaz?" Tom mocked him.

"Looks like the old rag came back to play." Marco stated his eyes turning red again. Demon Marco smiled as electricity started to come out of his body.

"You ready for round two?" Demon Marco stated as the chains broke and he charged Tom. When Demon Marco punched Tom his whole body turned to dust. "What the?" He was cut off by the hooded man knocking him out.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Marco opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark room. Both his hands were held by chains and under his feet were what looked like a circle made from salt.

Marco looked around his surrounding then he saw the hooded man from school. "What do you want with me?" Marco stated struggling with the chains.

"Simple I need you dead or the Demon half of you at least." He stated. "Who are you?" Marco shouted at the man. The man took off his hood to reveal his black hair a scared left eye which was blinded.

"The name's Luscious." Luscious stated with a smile. "What are you going to do with me?" Marco asked. Luscious only looked at him then unlocked his chains and took off the salt barrier.

"My plan won't work if I have you so run along now and be wiry." Luscious said and disappeared into the shadows. Marco exited the building and began to walk back home.

" _ **What the hell do you think you're doing?"**_ Marco demons self shouted at him. " _What do you think I'm heading back home"_ Marco shouted at the voice in his head?

" _ **Ugh you're no fun Diaz."**_ Demon Marco complained to him. Marco only rolled his eyes and continued walking he finally reached his house and he opened the door.

When he opened the door he was tackled by Star as she gave him a big bear hug. "Where the hell were you Diaz? You had me worried sick!" Star shouted as she let him go. Tom looked at him the asked, "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Let's just say I was bit distracted." Marco said rubbing the back of his head. "With what?" Jackie asked him with a small smirk. Marco only looked away with a slight blush on his voice. _**"Nice work kid."**_ Demon Marco said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it you." Marco said aloud to himself. "Interesting." Tom said thinking deeply. "What is interesting?" Asked Star a bit curious as to what Tom has to say. "Marco and his demon self are talking to each other." Tom said aloud.

"And your point is?" Jackie asked now joining the conversation. "If they can talk to each other that means this curse of his is permanent." Tom said looking at Marco.

"That reminds me what is this curse anyway?" Marco asked him. "Long story short only those who are deeply hurt will this curse activate." Tom explained.

"Deeply hurt what do you mean by that?" Jackie asked. "He means emotionally." The trio turns around to look at Marco which his eyes are glowing red.

"What do you want?" Star growled at the demonic Marco. "Easy now Blondie I'm not here to fight but to merely inspire." He stated. Star was about to throw a punch at the demon but Tom stopped her from doing so.

"Explain now." Tom asked looking at the cursed human/demon. "I will only appear if Marco wants to help someone or get revenge on someone as well." Demon Marco explained.

"The more emotion Marco has." Demon Marco said. "The stronger and the more time you will last out here in the real world." Jackie finished his sentence.

Demon Marco nodded and looked at Tom. "Now for my question why are you here?" Demon Marco asked Tom. Tom only looked at Star.

"Of course you would." Demon Marco teased Tom. Tom blushed and looked away.

"So what now?" Star asked. "I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." Marco said and walked up the stairs. Everyone else left as well.

Little did they know that Luscious was watching everything happen. "Only time could tell when the demon falls." And with that he disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Marco's Dream P.O.V**

I was in a forest running for my life as something dark and menacing chased me from behind. I don't know what it is but I can hear it cackling behind me. As if it knows I can't escape its grasp. " **RUN MY LITTLE SLAVE! RUN!** " Said the menacing voice behind me. So I began to run a hard as I could as I hear the snapping of branches behind me. After a few jogs I see the tree in front of me collapse into flames.

I skidded to a stop as I see that I am surrounded by fallen trees that are on fire. I then hear the laugh once more as I hear the flapping of wings behind me. I jumped to the left only for something to crash where I once stood. I stare at the dust cloud, as the dust bursted away from the figure.

I quickly cover my eyes. After it was done I look up to see my Demon side but he looked more demonic looking. Instead of my face it was a flaming skull with sharp teeth. His suit was all tattered. I also notice the horns poking out the big hat.

I take a fighting stance and glare at him? Me? It? I don't know. " **Hello my Little Slave.** " He said as his eyes glowed a lime green. "What do you want from me?" I asked uh it. He began to chuckle, then held his skull in his hand and began to laugh maniacally. "What's so Funny!" I shout as he stares at me, his eyes glowing once again.

" **You really don't know do you kid?** " He asked me with a raised eye socket? I look at him dumbfounded, "Don't get what?" I asked. He then laughed again as the flames around us began to increase in both size and temperature.

I felt myself begin to sweat. " **In due time you will know, for now you will be my SLAVE!** " He shouted as his whole body combusted into flames. His body begin to increase in size as he was now a giant flaming skeleton. He then began to laugh once again, and reached down to me capturing me in his grasp.

I struggled in his grasp as I felt my body begin to sweat more and burn. I groaned in pain as he lifts me up to his head. " **AP AP AH SPOILERS** " He shouted as he threw me in his mouth. I couldn't help but scream as I fell into the abyss of darkness.

 **Star's P.O.V**

I was in my room practicing some new spells to stop Marco if he were to go insane again. At the moment I was grasping my wand as I focused my power into this one attack. "PYRO BEAM!" I shout as a small dragon like figure made of flames rushes at the target exploding it. There was a giant smoke cloud covering the room as I begin to cough. "Star you okay what was that?" Tom asked me through my magical mirror.

"I'm fine just practicing some new spells." I tell him as I look through the Butterfly spell book. I then hear a loud scream coming from Marco's room. "MARCO!" I shout as I ran my room a bursted through Marcos door.

I then see Marco on his bed with his eyes closed screaming. I hop on top of him as I shake him awake. "Marco wake up!" I shout while shaking him.

Marco jolts awake with breathing heavily as sweat beaded from his head. "Marco are you okay?" I asked him as I sat on his lap, his eyes were being covered by his hair. "Mar…" I was cut off by Marco hugging me. I stood there frozen for a bit not before hugging him back.

As we were hugging I hear his breathing begin to hitch, as I felt tears being soaked into my shirt. "Marco what's…" I was again cut off by Marco. "Why me? *sobs* Why did it have to be me? *sobs* What did*sobs* What did I do*sobs* to Deserve *sobs* this?" Marco cries into my chest barring his face onto my neck.

I just stood there not knowing what to do. I have never seen Marco like this? What do I even do? I kept asking myself as all I could really think of was hug Marco tighter. As I placed my head beside his shoving his head caringly.

 **Next Day Normal P.O.V**

Everyone was at School, doing their own thing where's Marco had his hood up, and avoiding everyone he sees even his own friends. "What's up with Diaz?" Janna asked the group as she pointed to Marco. "Star?" Jackie asked her. "I'm not sure just yesterday he broke down." Star began to explain what happened to Marco that night.

"So he's blaming himself?" Janna asked her. "Whose blaming themselves?" The girls turned around to see Ferguson walking up to them with Alfonso following behind him. "Oh hey Ferguson." Star waved with a smile. "Hey star so, what's up with Marco?" He asked them.

The girls looked at him before nodding at one another. "Can you two keep a secret?" Jackie asked them. "Sure we can." Smiled Alfonso. "Um how do I put this uh…" Star lingered off with her speech as Janna stated, "Marco has been possessed by a Demon." The two boys looked at one another, not before laughing hysterically. "You girls are funny you know th…" Ferguson stopped laughing as he notice the girls glaring at him.

Alfonso also noticed an too stopped laughing. "Wait your serious?" Alfonso asked them. The girls nodded. The two boys looked at each other with worry for their best friend not until they heard someone screaming in pain.

The group of friends began to run toward the screaming till they spot Marco pinning some guy to the ground. "Let me go you freak." Shouted the guy. "Don't make me break the other arm!" Marco shouted at him. "Other arm?" The guy question not before Marco twisted his arm breaking it. The guy then begins to scream in pain as he held onto his now broken arm.

Marco began to walk away not before he jumped backwards only to see a knife stab where Marco once stood. Everyone stared at the guy in front of Marco as it was Lucious standing before him.

His black long coat flowing with the wind. "Told you I'll be back boy!" He shouted as he drew out his sword. Marco's eyes began to glow a lime green as he screamed in place as he was covered in flames.

" _THAT'S NEW!_ " The girls thought as they see Marco's face begin to melt leaving nothing but a flaming skull with horns, his teeth began to sharpen. Marco's back began to squirm as two large black wings sprouted out of his back. Marco began to laugh as he charged at Lucious as he extended his hand which has grown into sharp claws.

" _ **D**_ _ **I**_ _ **E**_ _ **M**_ _ **O**_ _ **R**_ _ **T**_ _ **A**_ _ **L!**_ "


End file.
